Un Vreak My Hear
= Miss Universe 1986 = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Miss Universe 1986, the 35th Miss Universe pageant, was held on 21 July 1986 at the Atlapa Convention Centre in Panama City, Panama. Bárbara Palacios Teyde of Venezuela crowned by Deborah Carthy-Deu of Puerto Rico. Seventy-seven contestants competed in this year. Contents hide * 1Results ** 1.1Placements ** 1.2Final competition * 2Contestants * 3References * 4External links Resultsedit Placementsedit Final competitionedit Contestantsedit * ' Argentina' - María de los Ángeles Fernández Espadero * ' Aruba' - Mildred Jacqueline "Jacky" Semeleer * ' Australia' - Christina Lucinda Bucat * ' Austria' - Manuela Redtenbacher * ' Bahamas' - Marie Brown * ' Barbados' - Roslyn Irene Williams * ' Belgium' - Goedele Maria Liekens * ' Belize' - Romy Ellen Taegar * ' Bolivia' - Elizabeth O'Connor D'Arlach * ' Brazil' - Deise Nunes de Souza * ' British Virgin Islands' - Shereen Desmona Flax * ' Canada' - Renee Newhouse * ' Chile' - Mariana Villasante Aravena * ' Colombia' - María Mónica Urbina Pugliesse * ' Cook Islands' - Lorna Sawtell * ' Costa Rica' - Aurora Velásquez Arigño * ' Côte d'Ivoire' - Marie Françoise Kouame * ' Curaçao' - Christine Joyce Denise Sibilo * ' Cyprus' - Christina Vassaliadou * ' Denmark' - Helena Christensen2 * ' Dominican Republic' - Lissette Chamorro * ' Ecuador' - Verónica Lucía Sevilla Ledergerber * ' El Salvador' - Vicky Elizabeth Cañas Álvarez * ' England' - Joanne Ruth Sedgley * ' Finland' - Tuula Irmeli Polvi * ' France' - Catherine Carew * ' Gambia' - Rose Marie Eunson * ' Germany' - Birgit Jahn * ' Gibraltar' - Gail Anne May Francis * ' Greece' - Vasilia "Silia" Mantaki * ' Guam' - Dina Ann Reyes Salas * ' Guatemala' - Christa Kalula Wellman Girón * ' Holland now Netherlands' - Caroline Veldkamp † * ' Honduras' - Sandra Natalie Navarrete Romero * ' Hong Kong'- San Lee Robin Mae * ' Iceland' - Thora Thrastardóttir * ' India' - Mehr Jessia * ' Ireland' - Karen Ann Shevlin * ' Israel' - Nilly Drucker * ' Italy' - Susanna Huckstep * ' Jamaica' - Liliana Antoinette Cisneros * ' Japan' - Hiroko Esaki * ' Korea' - Young-ran Bae * ' Lebanon' - Reine Philip Barakat * ' Luxembourg' - Martine Christine Georgette Pilot * ' Malaysia' - Betty Chee Nyuk Pit * ' Malta' - Antoinette Zerafa * ' Mexico' - Alejandrina "Connie" Carranza Ancheta * ' New Zealand' - Christine Atkinson * ' Northern Marianas' - Christine Guerrero * ' Norway' - Tone Anette Henriksen * ' Panama' - Gilda García López * ' Papua New Guinea' - Anna Wild * ' Paraguay' - Johanna Kelmer Joja * ' Peru' - Karin Mercedes Lindemann García * ' Philippines' - Violeta Asela Enriquez Naluz * ' Poland' - Brygida Elzbieta Bziukiewicz * ' Portugal' - Mariana Dias Carriço * ' Puerto Rico' - Elizabeth Robison Latalladi * ' Réunion' - Geneviève Lebon * ' Scotland' - Natalie M. Devlin * ' Singapore' - Farah Lange * ' Spain' - Concepción "Concha" Isabel Tur Espinosa * ' Sri Lanka' - Indra Kumari * ' Sweden' - Anne Lena Rahmberg * ' Switzerland' - Eveline Nicole Glanzmann * ' Thailand' - Thaveeporn Klungpoy * ' Trinidad & Tobago' - Candace Jennings * ' Turkey' - Demet Başdemir * ' Turks & Caicos' - Barbara Bulah Mae Capron * ' Uruguay' - Norma Silvana García Lapitz * ' USA' - Christiane Crane Fichtner * ' U.S. Virgin Islands' - Jasmine Olivia Turner * ' Venezuela' - Bárbara Palacios Teyde * ' Wales' - Tracey Rowlands * ' Western Samoa now Samoa' - Tui Kaye Hunt * ' Zaire' - Aimee Likobe Dobala